Many vehicles come equipped with heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that are intended to improve the comfort of vehicle occupants. In extreme conditions such as, for example, hot days or cold days, the HVAC system can struggle to perform adequately to adjust the conditions of the vehicle in a timely manner. Yet, it can be difficult to remotely monitor the conditions of the vehicle and determine the appropriate time for operating the HVAC system.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative smart notification systems for providing notifications to a wearable device from a vehicle.